


Trapped in a Reality Far, Far Away...

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Stargate of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Airmen/Marine rivalry, Alternate Reality, Childhood friends love the same man, Choice of going home or staying with soulmates, Forgotten and declared Missing in Action by Uncle Sam, Imperial soldier will later become a Cipher Agent, Jack O'Neill wishes that he could become a Jedi, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Marine is trained Sniper, Now SG-1 needs assistance in going home, One lean mean and green Force Recon Marine, One lucky guy is in a relationship with two women, Rescued by SG-1, Secret Government project being revealed to Devil Dog by SG-1 when they discover the reality, Shadow of Revan, Slow To Update, Star Wars is Real!?!, Surviving in a alternate reality, The Force doesn't work on the displaced Devil Dog, Threesome - F/F/M, Training accident lead to this mess., Transported to Coruscant by some rock made out of metal, Trapped, Uncle Sam Misguided Child attempting to survive, United States Marine Corps motto-Adapt and over come the opposition Semper Fi do or die, Wasn't realized to be alive until months after the accident and Marine was discovered by SG-1, Welcome to Motherfucking Star Wars, Where's Luke?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: In 2007, during a training exercise at 29 Palms, Lance Corporal Jacob Meyer of the Third Force Recon Company, Scout Sniper Platoon mysteriously disappeared after spotting what he thought was a simulated IED.The incident was covered up by the NID and the files labeled 'Sealed until 2525.'But in actuality, the Devil Dog was transported to an alternate reality in which Star Wars is real and not Science Fanasty.With only his wits and training to help him survive,  SG-1 will be in a shock as a 'dead man' assists them in their latest adventure.Only time will tell if Meyer and SG-1 can get back home to Earth.*Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	Trapped in a Reality Far, Far Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SEALs and ARCs, Agents and Commanders](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451190) by Kishadow. 



  

                                             

            

 


End file.
